club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Party 2017
The Christmas Party 2017 was a party on Club Penguin Rewritten that began on December 20, 2017 and ended on January 3, 2018. Almost every room on the island was decorated, including the damaged EPF Command Room and the HQ. The extra snow of the party came from Operation: Blackout, which the aftermath caused the whole island to become covered in snow, eventually leading into the Christmas Party after Dig Out the Island was complete. Rockhopper was present to start the tradition of Coins for Change. Players could donate coins for certain causes to determine what percentage of real money the staff would donate to real life charities. This depended on the amount of coins donated to causes. The Penguin Band attended to promote the Concert for Change at the Lighthouse. Sensei also logged on to enjoy the holiday season. The Advent Calendar 2017 ran alongside this party, which could be found at the Forest and started a week before this party. The New Year's Day 2018 event took place during the party's last week to celebrate the new year. Items For items obtainable exclusively from the Advent Calendar, see here. Stamps The following stamps were also available to collect during this party: Trivia *Before the official announcement, Joee confirmed it would be called the "Christmas Party".https://imgur.com/2Qdf34i *Aunt Arctic could be seen next to Rockhopper on the party's 1st login screen. This was theorised to be a hint that she would also appear during the party; but this was untrue according to Joee. **Despite Aunt Arctic's absence, the Penguin Band and Sensei logged on to enjoy the holiday season with players.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0O6X9m4m0shttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wiEiBu55Sc *Coins for Change 2017 was cancelled on December 10, 2017, however it was brought back on December 12, 2017. *During the party, the pathway to the Mine Shack from the Forest was blocked along with the Hidden Lake tunnel. **Despite this, the path from the Mine Shack to the Forest and the Hidden Lake to the Forest were not blocked. **In addition, you couldn't get from the Underground Pool to the Plaza. *Sled Racing was going to be updated with a Christmas theme during the party, however it was scrapped.https:/twitter.com/HagridCP/status/977968773792747523 *It was the first party to cross between years, being 2017's last party and 2018's first one. Gallery Sneak Peeks Christmas party sneak peek.png|Sneak peek posted by Joee Homepage/Login Screens Christmas Party 2017 Homepage.png|Homepage Christmas party login sneak peek.PNG|Login Screen #1 Christmas party sneak peek login 2.PNG|Login Screen #2 Construction CFC 2017 Coffee.png|Coffee Shop Christmas Party 2017 Construction Town.png|Town Rooms Christmas Party 2017 Beach.png|Beach Christmas Party 2017 Beacon.png|Beacon Christmas Party 2017 Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room Christmas Party 2017 Book Room.png|Book Room Christmas Party 2017 Captains Quarters.png|Captain's Quarters Christmas Party 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Christmas Party 2017 Cove.png|Cove Christmas Party 2017 Crows Nest.png|Crow's Nest Christmas Party 2017 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Christmas Party 2017 Dock.png|Dock Christmas Party 2017 Dojo.png|Dojo (first week) Christmas Party 2017 Dojo 2.png|Dojo (second week) Christmas Party 2017 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Christmas Party 2017 EPF Command Room.png|EPF Command Room Christmas Party 2017 Everyday Phoning Facility.png|Everyday Phoning Facility Christmas Party 2017 Forest.png|Forest Christmas Party 2017 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Christmas Party 2017 HQ.png|HQ Christmas Party 2017 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Christmas Party 2017 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Christmas Party 2017 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Christmas Party 2017 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Christmas Party 2017 Mine.png|Mine Christmas Party 2017 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Christmas Party 2017 Night Club.png|Night Club Christmas Party 2017 Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Christmas Party 2017 Pirate Ship.png|Pirate Ship Christmas Party 2017 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Christmas Party 2017 Plaza.png|Plaza Christmas Party 2017 Santa's Sled.png|Santa's Sled Christmas Party 2017 Ship Hold.png|Ship Hold Christmas Party 2017 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Christmas Party 2017 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Christmas Party 2017 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Christmas Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Christmas Party 2017 Town.png|Town Christmas Party 2017 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Map Christmas Party 2017 Map.png|Map Other Christmas Party Igloo Background.png|The temporary igloo background Beacon Telescope Christmas.png|The Beacon Telescope Christmas Party 2017 Cove Binoculars.png|The Cove Binoculars Christmas Party Sled Racing.jpg|Scrapped Sled Racing update SWF Music *Main theme *Secondary theme *Tertiary theme *Boiler Room, Mine, Underground Pool *Dance Lounge *Night Club *Santa's Sled References Category:2017 Category:Christmas Party 2017